


Ben and Jerry Are Gay

by bluemoongirl99



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube - RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Ice Cream, Kissing, LA, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoongirl99/pseuds/bluemoongirl99
Summary: Based off the prompt: "Imagine your OTP getting ice cream together, and then they start arguing over which flavor is the best. Then someone from the line yells, "Hey! Get a room!" and sexual tension ensues."So, Felix and Jack get ice-cream on a hot day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wellthisisprettyrisque (collettephinz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/gifts).



> I feel like I should start out with saying that I am not in the Youtube fandom persay. I do watch a lot of Felix, Mark, and Jack's videos, now regularly. But I wouldn't classify myself as a fandom member just yet. I wrote this fic for **Lettie** , who's possible the biggest Jack/Felix shipper and fan ever. She was having a bad week so I figured this was the least I could do. Anyway, I hope you real fans enjoy!

“It is hot as bloody balls!” Jack exclaimed, wiping his forehead. His bright green hair looked greasy since it was drenched in sweat, as was the rest of his body. “This is why I fucking hate LA, you know. It’s fucking California’s armpit.” He grumbled. 

Felix couldn’t help but laugh from the driver’s side. He was just as sweaty, but since moving out to LA a few months ago he had started to get used to the constant sunshine and heat. It was wildly different than Brighton, but he found that he kind of loved it anyway. Jack though, hadn’t stopped bitching since he got off the plane two days ago. He flew in to do a video with him and Mark. Felix found that he was collaborating with Mark a lot lately, since they weren’t as far away from each other. 

“You’re so whiny,” Felix pretended to scold as he flipped on his turn signal. LA traffic was one thing he still hadn’t gotten used to, and wondered if he ever would. 

“I feel like you’re cooking me.” Jack continued, grabbing onto the collar of his sweat-soaked t-shirt. He moved it back and forth, attempting to fan himself. Felix happened to glance over and nearly choked on his tongue. Jack was leaning his head against the headrest, his lips parted, with his eyes closed. His forehead was dripping bullets of sweat, and his hair hung loosely in his face. He looked like he had just been fucked, and God Felix wanted-

He was brought out of his thoughts by the car behind him blaring their horn, as he had missed the light turning green due to staring at Jack’s nearly pornographic display. He snapped his focus back onto the road and accelerated. The horn caused Jack to jerk forward. “I see you still don’t know how to drive,” Jack said teasingly as he grabbed onto the glove compartment to steady himself. He flashed Felix one of those grins that made him want to crash the car again. 

Jack reached forward and starting messing with the AC, even though it was already blasting as hard and as cold as it could go. He started bitching again, and Felix decided that he’d had enough. He made a sharp unexpected turn, without turning on his turn signal, which caused a few cars to beep their horns at him again. He rolled his eyes, and continued down the exit that led them off the highway. 

“Uh?” Jack looked at Felix. He had slammed against the passenger side door slightly at the harshness of the turn. “Where are we going?” 

“Well,” Felix started, before slapping Jack’s hands away from the AC. “It’s fine, stop it.” Jack’s eyes widened and he looked like a child whose parents had yelled at him. He was so fucking adorable Felix didn’t think it should be legal. “There’s this really good ice-cream place. I figured since it’s _so_ hot, we could get some on the way home.” 

“Aww Fe,” Jack pretended to swoon, raising his hand to his forehead. “You really know how to treat a man.” 

“Oh shut up.” Felix grumbled, though he could feel himself blushing despite himself. 

He took the exit down to a more residential road. There was a lot of suburban houses and little kids playing in the front yard. Felix wouldn’t mind settling there, actually. When he was older and decided to have kids. It seemed nice. 

He took the next few turns, before he ended up at the small ice-cream shop. It wasn’t the chain kind. It was the small-town kind. With a hand-painted sign proudly informing the customers it was “Tammy’s Ice Cream”. It was a smaller building attached to a diner that stayed open year round, but the ice cream shop part closes in the winter. 

The shop of course, was fucking crowded considering how hot it was. It was hot even for a normal day in LA. Jack looked around the shop bewildered as they got out of the car. He inched closer to Felix as they walked down the tiny, but overly crowded parking lot to get into the mass that somehow was supposed to form a line. 

Jack whispered to Felix, his lips moving to the side as he tried to appear inconspicuous, or something. “This place is so American. Is it even real?” 

Felix couldn’t help but giggle as he whispered back. “I know!”

They kept walking and eventually reached the huge crowd of people. They got at the end of line, and Felix ran his fingers through his hair as the heat of the sun beat down on top of them. He was only wearing a tank-top and basketball shorts, but even that felt like too much. Jack was in something similar, but in Felix’s opinion, it was too much. He entertained the thought of ripping the clothes off of him, and licking off the sweat glistening off his neck, and collarbone. But then he remembered where he was, and felt guilty because there were so many kids around. 

Felix stood on his tiptoes as he tried to glance over the head of the people in front of him to have a look at the menu. There weren’t a ton of flavors. But it was a good enough selection for him. He was just going to get vanilla anyway. 

“What kind do you want?” He asked Jack, elbowing him in the side to get his attention. 

Jack hummed. “I’m gonna get Rocky Road, probably, you?” 

Felix shrugged. “I’m just gonna get vanilla.” 

Jack’s eyes widened and he started laughing. Felix only furrowed his eyebrows together, wondering what was funny that he had missed. “Oh my god, ‘just vanilla’.” Jack choked on his laughter. “You’re so white.” 

Felix felt haughty and crossed his arms. “Yeah well, you and your Rocky Road, and peanuts. And marshmellow.” 

“Those are most of the ingredients, yes.” 

Felix stuck his nose in the air. He wasn’t about to be insulted. “I have a sensitive palette, and I’m offended that you would question it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry your highness,” Jack quipped, even pretending to fake bow. “But I’m gonna get the best ice cream that’s out there. Good to know you have the variety of a three year old when it comes to ice cream.” 

“You know what-” Felix started, getting closer to Jack so that they were both right in each other’s faces. But he was cut off by some guy yelling towards the back of the line. “Yo fags, get a room!”

Felix immediately turned red, and pulled back like he had been burned. God, Jack was probably so embarrassed now, he didn’t mean to-

“Hey!” Jack yelled back in the direction of the guy. “There’s kids here, ya prick!”

The guy yelled back something that Felix couldn’t make out, but apparently Jack heard him loud and clear because he shouted. “Oh, I’ll give ya a fag show.” And before Felix knew what was happening Jack was grabbing him by the collar and pulling him into a bruising kiss. There were a few shouts and cheers from the crowd, but Felix could barely focus on them. One of his hands went up to Jack’s hair on a reflex, while the other one twitched at his side. 

When Jack pulled away Felix could only stare at him wide-eyed and bewildered. 

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Felix wasn’t having any of it. _He_ was the one who grabbed onto Jack this time and kissed him again. They kind of collided, and their teeth clacked as Jack seemingly wasn’t expecting a second kiss. But Felix tilted his head, pulling him even closer, and then it clicked. They kissed for a few moments before Felix realized where they were, and that there were several people around. 

He blushed so hard his face almost turned purple. He could barely look Jack in the eye. Jack, who at this point was grinning like a maniac. “It looks like Mr. Vanilla had some tricks up his sleeve,” he teased, and Felix wanted to wipe the stupid smirk off his face. 

He realized that their place in line had significantly moved up, and they were now closer to the front. Felix bit his lip, and continued to stare at his sneakers. He didn’t know what had came over him, but kissing Jack felt right. It felt like what he was supposed to be doing. Just as he started to worry that maybe Jack hadn’t meant it. That maybe he was just sticking it to a homophobic jackass, and Felix happened to be right there, and convenient. Jack reached down and tangled their fingers together. 

Felix jerked his head up to look at Jack, who was looking straightforward, appearing to really be studying the menu. When Felix stared down at their hands, Jack gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Felix couldn’t help but smile wide as he went up to the counter and ordered a big cup of vanilla ice cream, with another cup of Rocky Road.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment down below, I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
